Sweet Love
by SasuNaru's luv-luv
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are childhood friends/bestfriends/rival sometimes here . But one kissed from Sasuke made Naruto questioning his own feeling towards Sasuke. Its friendship or something more? High School stories ... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Well I wanna tried to wrote a story about SasuNaru with shinobi's life but High School's life, you know like any other SasuNaru as a student not ninja.

Main Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T (for awhile hehe)

Hope you all like it….

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Everything seems perfect this morning. Sky blue welcoming everyone who walked out from their home, nest, cave or whatever place to started their morning activity. Some of them walked through their door and went to work, schools or decided to take a morning walked while said "Hello" with eachother or their neighbor. Yup usual morning for everyone around _'Hokage's (sorry to 'troublesome looking for a name, hehe) _Neighborhood. Oh yes also the usual morning for someone helping their childhood friend wake from school before they were late.

Sun light went through an opened window, made it the only light inside the large bedroom. Nothing special with this bedroom like an ordinary bed room with bed, table chair, closer, wardroom. The thing that makes this room different were the color all around the room it was bright orange. _(guess the room? __)_

There in the middle of the room stood a handsome teen, ups did I said that I meant drop-dead gorgeous. From the outside he was calm, collected with expressionless face but right now if you see closely you could seen his eyes twitched and seems like he was gonna explode anytime soon. The reason was currently hidden behind the orange blanket hiding their body from everyone eyes and made a cocoon from the said blanket tried to blocked any noised that came from outside the said blanket.

After few minutes the said teen had enough he'll wake the other and made him ready fpr the day weather they like it or not. "Naruto….wake up now…!" came Sasuke's annoyed voice while pale hand shook the blanket and tried tugging it not too gently.

"Ugh…sleepy….go away…" groaned Naruto's voice from inside orange blanket with small cute orange fox patter on the top.

"Get up usuratonkachi!…we almost late…" he said again more annoyed then before while glaring hard at the bundle below the blanket. "Don't called me that Sasuke-teme….!" Replied Naruto instantly still not moving from under the blanket.

"Hn…...now!" said Sasuke while greeted his teeth before pulled away the blanket then threw it on the floor. He looked down at the figure that sprawled on the bed before blushing and covering his nose when he saw Naruto's lack of cloths. He only wear his tight and very short BOXER that only cover half of his thigh!

'_God what makes the idiot wearing such thing?' _he said while trying to hide his embarrassing face.

"W-Why…y-you didn't wear….p-pajamas?" Sasuke's voice muffled under his palms that still covering his nose made sure nothing came out from his nose.

"Ugh….last night I couldn't sleep it felt so hot…" he said before stood up still rubbing his sleepy face, didn't noticed the way Sasuke's face became red or the way he cover his nose while walked towards his bathroom with his towel hanging on his left shoulders.

**Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, every morning I was woke up by my childhood friend Uchiha Sasuke. Even if he was a bastard he care for me and always looked me out. Well he is a complete bastard all the time but I'm happy to have him beside me. Isn't that what bestfriend and childhood friend is, right!**

Naruto walked out from inside his bathroom after 5 minutes, felt refresh then before. He looked around his room and noticed that said Uchiha wasn't anywhere. "Probably downstairs…" he mumbled while walked towards his bed and took his uniform that fondle nicely at the edge of his bed.

He knew that Sasuke was the one that put it for him. With smiling face Naruto put on his uniform. He checked himself in front of the mirror once more made sure that he was presentable before he took his bag then walked out from his bedroom.

_Downstairs~~_

"I'm sorry Sasuke, you always do this every morning…" Kusina said with tired face and guilt towards the young Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled at Kusina while took his bag and slung it on his left shoulder when he heard the footsteps came down towards the living room. "Its fine Kusina-san, looks like its already my destiny to be with this….dobe" he said the last word while turned towards Naruto, gave him his usual smirked.

"Shut up Bastard…" Naruto glared before took the bento from his mother. He kissed his mother on each cheek "I'm going now mom, dad…love ya" he said towards his smiling mother and his father that still glued his eyes at the newspaper.

"You don't want to eat your breakfast first honey?" asked Kusina looking at her baby. Naruto looked at his mom then turned to face Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders "We still have twenty minutes" he said then took a seat across from Minato.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke before nodding his head and took a seat beside Sasuke. Kusina smiling at them while putting a sandwich in front of Naruto and Sasuke. She also put a glass of milk for Naruto and gave Sasuke his favorite black coffee. They said their thanks before started eating their breakfast.

**Ah right sometimes Sasuke ate breakfast here since he used to skipped his breakfast and went to my house to wake me up every morning. The left side of my house is Sasuke's house his and my parents were best friends like us since they started High School. They decide to live closed with the other since they started a parental life. That's why I really closed to this bastard.**

They finished their breakfast after 5 minutes. "We're going now bye mom, day…" Naruto said to his parents kissed their cheeks again before walked out from the kitchen.

"Bye Honey have fun…we love you…" Kusina said the smiling when she heard '_love you too' _being yelled by Naruto from front door, she then turned towards Sasuke and about to said something to him when he beat her to it.

"I'm going too, thank your for the meal…see you later Kusina-san, Minato-san" Sasuke said while bowed a little before dragging Naruto out without waiting for his reply.

"Your welcome….Byeee…." She yelled at their retreat figure. "I felt sorry for Sasuke…" Kusina sighed tiredly when she heard the front door being and opened and closed from outside before took a seat on Minato's left.

"Don't worry, they will be okay….trust me" Minato while fondle his newspaper and put it aside smiling gently at his wife. "Let eat…before its cold". Kusina smiled back at her husband "Yeah they will be fine…" she said before eating her own food.

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards Sasuke's motorcycle that park in front of Naruto's house. "You or me?" Naruto asked while eying it. "Me.."Sasuke said before gave his bag and spare helmet at Naruto while putting his own helm then hopped on the ride. Naruto nodding while put his helmet and hopped on the backseat. He slung both of their bags on his right shoulder while wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist hold tight on him pressing his chest closed to Sasuke's warm back.

"I'm ready…" Naruto said while grinning. Sasuke just nodding smiling a little when he felt a warmth radiated from the chest that pressed on his back before speed off towards their school.

_TBC…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading….review please *bowing*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry, I'm stuck at exam and papers (student worst enemy!) huhuhu **

**Thank chuu for your review soooo happy you like my story~  
><strong>

**SasuNaru forever~~**

* * *

><p>Talking<p>

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

They arrived at school fifteen minutes later. They arrived a little early today so not many students in school right now. Sasuke like this situation better since he don't want to deal with his fangirls right now.

Naruto on the other hand doesn't really like situation like that, he enjoy being surrounded by his friends except Sasuke's fangirls of course. Naruto wasn't really hate them or anything. He quite enjoy himself when he saw Sasuke's annoying expressing when he was surrounded by his fangirls but there was the time he pity his friend and helped him away from them when he felt Sasuke's killed intent leaked out and gave him help-me-now-or-else glare.

Sasuke parked his motor at parking lot, when he was sure that his motor and their helmet was safe he took his bag from Naruto. They walked together inside the school when suddenly Sasuke stopped Naruto.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke "What…?" he asked confused why Sasuke stopped him all of sudden.

"Your tie" Sasuke said then reached forward then fixed Naruto's tie.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hands that fix his tie. Sometimes their friend asked Naruto if he was bother with Sasuke who always by his side almost all the time. Naruto didn't know what they meant by that, but for him having Sasuke near him made him happy, so much happier than being surrounded by his other friend.

"…..Done" He was pulled away from his thought when he heard Sasuke's voice and felt hand move away from his he looked up at Sasuke since he was talled than him by 5 inch "Thanks teme" he said then continued walking inside the school.

"Hn, your welcome dobe" Sasuke said while smirking then followed his bounced friend.

They walked side by side towards their class before three most annoying fangirls surrounded them and pushed Naruto aside, made him stumbled backward and felt hard on his ass.

"Aww, that hurts…" he whined while rubbed his butts, Sasuke's stupid fans.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!" said red hair girl while played with her glasses, batted her eyes at him.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go to class together" added blonde hair girl while hugged his left hand, smiling seductively at him.

"No lets go to class together Sasuke-kun" said the pink girl while hugged his right hand and rubbed her breasts on his hand.

"He wants to go with me, go away" the red hair glaring at other two.

"You wish Karin he doesn't want to go with you" said the blonde girl glaring at Karin.

"Yeah he want to go with me" claimed the pink girl.

"You wish Sakura" said Ino and Karin together before their usual I'm-better-than-you-and-Sasuke-is-mine fight started.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then pulled his hands away from annoying girls looked disgusted at them. "Hn, go away!" he said then pushed pass them looking for Naruto.

He smirked when he saw pouting Naruto on the floor "Need a hand dobe?" Sasuke asked still smirking at Naruto.

"Shut up teme, and help me up" groaned Naruto held his hands towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah hime" Sasuke snickered reaching for Naruto's hands and pulled him up.

Naruto glared at Sasuke then hit at the back of Sasuke's head "…..Bastard" he said then walked away followed by pissed Sasuke who nursed his head while cursing Naruto.

Sakura, Karin and Ino stopped their fighting when they noticed their Sasuke walked away with the blonde boy.

"Look bitches this all your fault, now MY Sasuke-kun is gone" Said a pissed Sakura.

"Keep dreaming forehead, he is mine not yours" Said Ino while tossed her blonde hair smirking at Karin and Ino.

"He is not yours pig, but mine" Said Karin glaring at Ino.

They continued glaring at each other, made everyone around them made a safe distant, raging fangirls was scary and they surely didn't want to deal with them first thing in the morning, after all they need their ears to function properly.

"We'll see!" They yelled before huffed then turned towards three direction decide to ignore each other for awhile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Classroom~~<strong>_

Sasuke and Naruto arrived in their classroom, like they predict not many students inside their class.

"Ohayoo…" shouted Naruto while took a seat on the back corner near the window. Everyone inside the classroom turned to face Naruto and greet Naruto back before continued their activities before the blond and raven walked in. While Sasuke just nodded at them followed Naruto then took a seat beside the blonde.

"Hey blondie, have you finished your homework?" asked the boy with brown hair with red triangles at his cheek who sat in front of him.

Naruto grinned "Sucks for you dog breath I finished mine two days ago" Naruto said while pulled out his homework and threw it at Kiba.

"I never said you could shared it with other dobe" said Sasuke rose one of his eyebrows at Naruto.

"Awe, don't be an asshole first thing in the morning Sasuke" said Kiba who already started copied Naruto's homework, or Sasuke's. While Naruto nodded agree with Kiba.

Sasuke sighed tiredly at them "Idiots…" he said. He didn't want to deal with there idiocy first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Minutes Later….<strong>_

Their classroom door was opened from outside made all student inside the room turned to face the door. There stood a man with silver hair and almost all his face cover by a masked with orange book on his right hand.

The said man looked around the class before his eyes landed on Sasuke "Class President follow me" he said then walked away without waiting his reply.

Sasuke stared at the door for awhile before stood up then walked out from the class without said anything then closed the door from outside, leaving his confused classmate since Kakashi sensei used to be late all the time even though he was a homeroom teacher. But now he came to their class so early.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…. <strong>_

Everyone still staring at the door for few seconds before their shrugged and continued whatever they were doing before.

"What could it be Kiba?" asked Naruto still looking at the door a little longer than other before turned to face Kiba.

"I don't know" came Kiba's answered still continued copied Naruto's homework.

Naruto shrugged then turned to face the window. Not long after that the door opened again. Naruto turned to face the door then smiling when he saw his friend walked inside the door looking sleepy.

"Yo Shikamaru, morning…" greeted Naruto, smiling brightly at him.

"….Morning…." mumbled Shikamaru. He took a seat beside Kiba and fell asleep right when his head touch his table.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other before laughing "He'll make a new record if he keep that up till we graduate" said Kiba. Naruto nodded his head agree with Kiba's comment.

They continued laughing for awhile before Kiba stopped suddenly then turned to face Naruto with serious face. Naruto stopped his laughed then turned to face Kiba, he looked curiously at Kiba.

"What..?" he asked when he saw Kiba looked like he was debated with himself while looked sternly at his blue eyes.

"Stop looking at me, and ask your question already…." Said Naruto annoyed when Kiba continued gazed at him.

Kiba took a little breath before opened his mouth. "Hey….did you and Sasuke going out?" he whispered at Naruto so their classmate won't heard them, though he was sure that Shikamaru could heard them.

"W-W-W-Wha-What!" he believed his face was red right now. "W-What were you thinking dog breath?" yelled while grabbed Kiba's shirt and pulled him forward glaring hard at Kiba still with red face from embarrassment or angry.

"H-Hey, I'm just asking…" came Kiba's reply while he tried to pulled away from Naruto's gripped.

Another student turned to face them when they heard Naruto's shout at Kiba looked curiously at them. Naruto looked at them before waved his other hand while the other still gripping Kiba's shirt. "It's okay guys" he said while smiling nervously at them. They just nodded thinking Naruto and Kiba just being idiot like always and decide to leave them alone.

Naruto turned to face Kiba again when his classmate decide to ignore them, now that his blushed was gone "What makes you think that?" hissed Naruto at Kiba.

Kiba gulped continued struggled to break free form Naruto's "W-Well you two always went to school and go home together, he also kind towards you, he even laughed at you" Kiba paused then tilted his head a little looking at the ceiling "And he really took care of you all the time" Kiba added grinning at Naruto.

Naruto's face turned red again before he let Kiba go kept a little distant between them.

"Y-You're wrong, Sasuke used to wake me up every morning, he also helped me with my study, sometimes we also sleep together on his or my bed and we always hang out together when holiday and its true he was kind and helped me out almost all them time. Even though we always end up fighting at the end" he paused then looked intently into Kiba's eyes.

"That's what a childhood friend….right?" he asked with a small voice.

"That's what we called couple, idiot" Kiba said tiredly while fix his shirt. _'Dumb blonde'_ he thought while looking at Naruto whose face turned white when he heard his answer.

"Honestly Naruto can't you see it?" Kiba asked "Even Shikamaru who slept almost all the time noticed that" he added.

Naruto still silent he still tried to made his brain function thinking about his and Sasuke's relationship. Did they really looked like a couple for them, was that the reason sometimes Naruto saw Sasuke's fangirls glaring at him and tried to killed him with their eyes.

"You know Naruto, if you acts like you don't care, his fangirls will take Sasuke away from you" said Kiba again while Naruto still thinking about Kiba's previous words.

"After all he was a male, even a persistent and stubborn person will bored and try looking for another if the one they care for didn't give a damn and acted like they didn't care at all about them" Kiba added before turned around and fix his seat when he heard bell rang through the school leave Naruto alone thinking about his words. _'Hope he'll understand before it's too late for them'_ Kiba added in his mind.

He might now really like Sasuke that much, but since Naruto was always happy whenever Sasuke was around and like Naruto said even thought they'll always end up fighting Sasuke never leave Naruto alone and knew Naruto inside-out and understand him more than anyone else and the most important thing, Naruto is one of his bestfriend.

* * *

><p>After awhile classroom's door being opened from outside and one by one all student walked inside and took their seat waiting for their teacher. The last person walked through the door was Sasuke. He walked straight to his chair and took a seat. He was about to pulled out his books when he saw Naruto looked at him weirdly from the corner at his eyes.<p>

"What….?" He asked when Naruto didn't even blinked while continued gazing at him, and its kind of weird since Naruto never looked at him with that expression.

Still thinking about his and Kiba's conversation Naruto didn't notice that he was looking at Sasuke with stupid expression. He blinked still gazing at Sasuke '_Sasuke looking for a girlfriend'_ he thought "….Nothing" he said before turned to face the cupboard _'I can't imagine if he's gonna flirt around looking for a girlfriend'_ he continued his thought.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for awhile 'What happen with him' he thought before sighed and decide to wait for later since Naruto will talk to him if something bothering him. He then continued pulled out his books since their teacher haven't arrived yet.

Even though he won't think much about his conversation with Kiba, somehow deep inside his heart he knew that he don't know how to face Sasuke, if Sasuke decide to have a girlfriend. And truth is he also really hate that idea, even if he don't know why. Sometimes he hope he could have Sasuke and Shikamaru's brain.

The sound of door being opened pulled Naruto out from his thought he turned and saw their sensei walked inside while greet her student smiling at them._ 'Oh well I'll think about that again later'_ thought Naruto then pulled out his notebook when Kurenai sensei started called their name before started their class.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if its still short _<br>review please :) thank you~~  
><strong>


End file.
